The British Butler
by I Am the Leader
Summary: Arthur Kirkland's a badass butler. he can clean, shoot a gun, and teach you how to sip tea properly. Just don't let him cook! Part of what makes him badass is that he's British! There's unknown secrets floating around in the Bonnefoy Manor that's trying to escape the past. Being forcefully kept enslaved against his will, Arthur is more than willing to break out to any extent.


**=Note= Sup People! I came up with another story idea! This is something I have been thinking about writing and posting for a long time now! I'm happy that I'm able to post it today (rejoicing gladly), and since I'm posting this up today, I'm really hoping to get reviews soon (hopefully).**

**Anyways, this story was inspired by "Black Butler" but it's not the same (hopefully. I steal no one's idea!) Please be patient with me. Like every great story it starts off with a confusing yet important beginning.**

**Review if you can and hopefully this doesn't suck (I still think it's awesome though).Here's the summary!**

**Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a badass butler. He can clean, shoot and gun, and teach you how to properly drink tea. Just don't let him cook! Part of what makes him badass is that he's British! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

**=IAL=**

_The British Butler_

_Preface:_

_Rule Britannia,_

_Britannia rules the waves!_

_Britons never never never_

_Will be slaved!_

Glass shattered on the ground with a piercing scream followed by a really loud gunshot. A blond haired teen shook in fear, his eyes wide as he witnessed his father's death being shot in the head by a French soldier. His eyes watered, body trembling in fear and anxiety of being discovered. His mother gave another piercing scream before she headed to the door, trying to escape.

"Don't let her get away!" one of the soldiers yelled out, a few running after the woman. "Search this place! Every nook and cranny I want searched! If you find anyone who's still alive, kill them!"

Boots clattered loudly on the wood, causing the blonde to whimper lightly. He scooted deeper into the closet, hugging his knees to his chest as he clutched his eyes shut, shaking madly. Many doors were violently slammed open, men searching. More screams were heard as hiding spots were found and many were put to their deaths.

The young teen gasped when the closet door was snatched open. He cried out, blindly sprinting out of the closet and weaved through the soldiers. Before he could get too far, his collar was snatched, making him fall back painfully.

He blinked as he lied on his back, spots blocking his vision after the hard impact on his head. He was roughly snatched up and thrown outside. He grunted, landing in the mud as the rural parts of London was drenched in the rain. Before him was a man on a white horse. Not just any man, but the captain of the army.

He wore his elegant uniform, every button polished with a shine. His shoes were untouched, his long blonde hair covered by a black and dark blue hat. His expression was one of disgust. The young man felt resentment instantly with this man. The way he looked at him…

"Is this all that's left?" the man asked in a thick French accent.

"Yes sir," the other man replied. "The rest of his family was exterminated accordingly."

"And this was the only male?"

"The others escaped. The only ones that were here was him, his parents and little sister."

"Hm, very well," the fine Frenchman said. He pulled on his horse's reigns, coming closer to the young man. Using the tip of his shoe, he pushed the other's chin up so that he was forced to look at the other. The Frenchman's blue eyes shined with remorse. The Briton scowled. The other chuckled.

"I want him," he cooed. "He has such spunk. He can work for me at my manor."

"I refuse to go with you bastards," the Briton hissed. "You'd have to kill me first, you bloody frog!"

"That can be arranged," the man replied with a chuckle. "But it is too bad I want you to be my slave."

The other was about to pounce but was shoved into the mud and had rope tied around his wrists. He was violently pulled to his feet and shoved over.

"Now, mon ami," the man practically purred. "You are my little slave now. I own you. If you value and love your people, you will come gracefully."

The young boy looked around at the destroyed village. Many innocent people were standing out, witnessing his capture. Many families were killed because of him. He dropped his head, submitting to his fate.

"Fine," he said. "But never return here."

"You have my word, Mon ami~" the man cooed.

**=IAL=**

**Dude, I loved this first part! I'm all excited and I already know what's next. Anyways, like I said, slow beginning but it'll constantly build up. Until then, this is the preface and I need reviews to keep going (I'll still go even if I don't get them, cause I'm awesome like that). But for real, please review if you can.**


End file.
